Take Her From You
by Specks52
Summary: After Quinn and Santana convinced Rachel not to do the nude scene, Quinn started noticing certain things about herself. The only problems were she wasn't gay and Rachel was taken. Quinn makes the decision of letting Rachel go or stealing away someone else's girl. Rachel has to decide between the girl who could hurt her and the guy who was 'the one' Rated M for minor smutty scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i got inspired by some posts on tumblr to do this story. It's going to be very short. Maybe 10 chapters only so read on and enjoy. It's going to be fun to write. Based on the song Take Her From You by Dev.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO CHARACTERS ARE MINE (EXCEPT CADEN, because I no longer watch glee so I have no idea what Brody is like so I made up my own guy for Rachel. Plus the name Brody sounds douchey)**

**Happy Reading **

**Take Her From You Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

"Are you sure we want her here?" Kurt whispered to me. I gave him a disapproving look at what he was insinuating. His eyebrow raised a little in question and I noticed the subtle differences in the man standing before me as opposed to the boy I met years ago.

"Kurt we need another roommate, you said so yourself just last week, she's your friend too" he gave me a look.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Why can't Caden take the room?" he asked I sucked my teeth, hearing the ridiculousness of my boyfriend being in another bedroom when he could just share mine with me.

"Okay fine, she is a good acquaintance of yours, but she is my friend Kurt. She wants to move to New York; we have each other why should she be alone?" I asked He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Damn you Rachel Berry and your warmhearted logic" he replied. We walked to her door. She's only been here 30 minutes and already she had her suitcases strewn all over the floor and clothes on the chair. She looked at something on the walls before turning to us. The smile on her face resembled the one when she was up to no good. Kurt cringed a little, still feeling the fear or Santana's stares.

I stepped forward to her and she took my hand.

"Come here" the excitement in her voice left me curious. She pointed to the pall pink walls.

"I'm going to repaint the room, what are your favorite colors?" she asked looking from me to Kurt and back to me. Kurt took a step inside and came to stand by us. He cocked his head to the side and put his hands out in front of him as if he was taking a photograph.

"I like a light blue for these walls" he replied

She looked at me now. "And you? She asked me excitedly.

I shrugged trying to figure out her angle.

"Kids dinner" Caden shouted from the living room. Kurt scoffed earning himself a nudge from me.

He left the bedroom leaving Santana and I alone. She played with the pendant around her neck and sat on the air mattress. Over the years I got to know Santana's nuances; like right now I could feel the feeling of being overwhelmed coming from her. I sat next to her on the mattress so she would know that I am here for her.

"Hey" I said taking her hand "you made a good decision and it may feel like you haven't but you did"

"Are you sure? I feel like the world is pushing me here for a reason"

"New York does that to you. This is a good thing, and you are surrounded by friends"

She gave me an exasperated look. "Okay fine, you and Kurt will get to that place at some point. You've got me, we're friends now right?" she nodded "okay then, and Quinn is only a couple miles away. This is where you're supposed to be; take advantage of this great thing"

Santana continued holding on to her pendant not saying. Her other hand was still in my own when Caden poked his head through the doorway.

"Hey ladies. I got Chinese" he said winking at me. Santana dropped my hand and looked at me.

"Your boy toy or Kurt's?" she asked looking impressed nonetheless.

"Santana this is Caden, Cade this is Santana Lopez, our new roommate"

She gave him a thumbs up for a greeting.

"Nice tofinally meet you Santana sorry I missed you and Quinn, I think on your last visit. I'm going to go eat now. Join us when you're ready. It's great to have you here Santana" he said walking away

She mumbled something looking back at her stuff. "My room is a mess. Go eat Rach; I'll do some cleaning up here before I eat"

I waved her off. "I'll help you Santana, it's no problem at all. It'll give us some girl time. I'll admit that living with two boys can be a pain at times. It's nice to have another girl here"

She put her hand around my shoulder and her head against my own. "This is going to be fun"

* * *

Hours later we were all lying on Santana's air mattress exhausted from unpacking. Caden's hand was around me while one of my feet stretched over Kurt and Santana.

"Oh my god. Santana it must be illegal to have that many scarves" he said looking at the scarf rack that he spent the latter part of the evening filling for her.

"Don't worry Lady Hummel, you can borrow them" she replied tired.

Caden nipped on my neck, and then blew on the slight wetness he left there. I smiled at the feeling, as he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you today" I could feel his erection against my butt, which made me smile. Santana looked at me with a questioning look.

"Night guys" I said hurriedly getting off the mattress leading Caden out the room and into ours. He lifted me into the air when we ran across the living room to our bedroom. Luckily the door was open. He walked us through the door, closing it with his foot and walked us over to the bed.

* * *

"Gooooood morning" I said walking over to the table. Kurt sat at the table with a bowl of cereal. He mumbled morning to me and went back to trying to wake himself. I went over to the marble counters beside the sink for one of the bowls  
Kurt and I bought together when we first moved in. I pulled the seat out and sat next to Kurt when a door opened.

Santana came stumbling out of her room with a blanket over her head. She zombie walked towards us, stopping abruptly. The look on her face went from misery to disbelief in 1.5 seconds.

"Holy naked man" she said

Kurt and I looked at one another then behind us. Caden was walking towards the kitchen table in all his glory. Kurt grimaced at the sight, I smiled, and Santana had a look of disgust on her face.

"Dude you are all kinds of naked" she said standing next to Kurt.

Caden shrugged pulling the chair next to me out. "I'm pretty comfortable with my body, what can I say"

Kurt dropped his spoon in the bowl and got up abruptly.

"I need to get out here" he said walking towards his room. Santana turned following him.

"Wait up Kurt. I suddenly have the need to be 500 miles away from where his nuts are touching that chair" she said

* * *

**QPOV**

"Hey Loser" I said walking towards Santana. She stood in the exact spot of Grand Central Station we met in couple weeks ago when we came to talk to Rachel. She gave me a smirk walking towards me.

"Hey yourself bitch" she replied pulling me in for a hug. Shocked that she actually willingly hugged me a thought ran through my head that Rachel must be rubbing off on her. I pulled away from her, looking around.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked still looking around to see if she would appear. In the crowds of people walking around us, none of them even remotely resembled Rachel. Santana took the lighter of my bags from me.

"Come on let's get going" she said. I raised my eyebrow and her shoulders slumped a little.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that? She's at school; Kurt is heaven knows where and hopefully Caden will be wearing clothes"

"Wha-"

"Long story, let's just say it's a good thing you're gay for Berry"

She turned heading towards the door without giving me a chance to offer a rebuttal. I tightened the grip on my bag walking to catch up to her.

"Hey I'm not" I looked around realizing we were starting to cause a scene "I'm not into Rachel"

"Whatever you say Quinn; want to get something to eat before we go back to the loft? There's this really cool place I think you would like"

"Santana I'm not into Rachel. She and I are friends" I replied as we walked down the street.

Santana hailed us a cab back to the apartment, which I spent mulling over how good it would be to see Rachel again. It hasn't been a long time, but something about her not being in the same building as I am day in and day out was eating at me. Thank god we had an entire week to catch up in both New York and Lima for the wedding. Rachel called Santana on our way saying she would meet us in an hour at the restaurant Santana told me about. It gave me just enough time to get my stuff situated in Santana's room, wash up and maybe some shopping.

I couldn't wait to see everyone from my past life, well most of them.

"Hey, look alive we're here" she said. We paid the driver and got my luggage from the trunk. As we started walking up the steps to the second floor Santana smiled. "We have a little time to catch up before we meet Rach so you can tell me about those New Haven honeys"

"As if I would even notice" I said rolling my eyes.

**Okay so this is it so far. Love it? Hate it? Definitely more to come soon. **

**Specks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I have a new chapter here for you guys. Been doing a lot of writing recently. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. I hope you would be able to enjoy it. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Happy reading**

**Take Her From You Chapter 2**

**QPOV**

"Quinn!" Rachel said running into Santana's bedroom. Santana and I were sitting on her bed playing blackjack when we heard Rachel's footsteps across the loft floor, coming towards us.

"Here comes your girl" Santana whispered. I nudged her and bit my lip trying to hide the smile that was creeping to my face. Rachel appeared in the doorway, with a wide smile. We stared at one another for a couple seconds longer than friends usually do.

"You're here" she said coming into the room.

"Uh hello, I'm here too you know" Santana interrupted. Rachel turned to face her and smiled.

"Hello Santana"

"Whatever. All it takes is your girl to show up for you to totally forget that you have awesome roommates in your presence. It's your play Q" I forced my eyes away from Rachel to study my cards. I could feel Rachel's energy surrounding me. It was strange really; it felt like being hugged by her even though she was still standing. I lost my train of thought several times before muttering the word stay. Santana dropped her hand and I followed suit.

"Did you just stay with 9?" she asked. I looked at my cards and shook my head. I stood grinning at Rachel. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I reciprocated, her familiar scent filling my nostrils.

"I am so excited that you're here" she said.

"I bet" Santana muttered. I shot her a disapproving look, still holding on to Rachel. Too soon she pulled away from me, jumping excitedly.

"We are going to have the best week together" she insisted.

Seeing her so excited to have me here made me genuinely happy. I turned to look at Santana who had a smirk on her face, I could define. She came stand with us, putting her arm around both of us.

"We should go; Kurt would be pissed if we're late. You both know how he can be when it comes to time"

I shuddered at that time last year when we were having a glee club sleepover and he lost it because we all got to his and Finn's house a little late. Rachel left the room to change out of her dance clothes, leaving Santana and I there. She looked at me wagging her eyebrows.

"What's with you?" I asked walking over to handbag. I crouched over digging into my bag to see how many cigarettes I had left and if I would have to get more on our way. I silently counted when Santana cleared her throat.

"You smoke now?" she asked. I shook them at her and put them back into my bag. When I turned to face her, she had an impressed look on her face. "Look at you being a badass"

I rolled my eyes standing straight to face her.

"Why are you so obsessed with the things I do San? First Rachel, now the cigarettes; what's going on?" I asked

"You have always been my bestfriend, you and Brit. I love you both, but things right now with her…well you know. She could have been the one Q; I think she was the one and I foolishly let her go. Now it's too late, she's with him –"

I put my hand on her face, wishing to ease the pain she was feeling. I hated seeing my friends sad.

"Listen to me, I know saying let her go is easier said than done but think about it this way. She loves you and we both know she does. You hurt her and she found solace in Sam, which I get, he can be a sweet guy. I don't say this to hurt you babe, believe me; if you and Brittany are supposed to be together the universe will find a way to get you two back together. Have a little patience; you know I am here to help you find your own peace. She wants you to have that"

Without thought I pulled Santana into me, wrapping my arms tightly around her and held them there. After a few seconds she reciprocated.

"I think we needed to have this talk" she said pulling away from me "I guess I should apologize for slapping you"

I laughed "I'm sure we can find a way for you to make it up to me" I said winking at her.

"I can dig it"

Rachel popped my head in.

"Hey ladies, you ready? Kurt is on his way to meet us and Caden says he'll be a little late"

"Let's do this then" I said grabbing my bag and Santana's hand.

* * *

**RPOV**

If the high school me could see me she would never believe that this was my life now. Who would have thought that Rachel Berry would not only be friends with two former cheerios but would be living with one of them? As we walked down the street I looked sideways at the two amazing women walking with me. Quinn smiled grinned at me and took my had in her own.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"I'm just really glad you're here"

"Me too" she replied

It was hot outside, but not deathly so. I was just happy to be out of class for the weekend. The wind blew a couple flowers off someone's flowerpot on the ledge of an apartment in our direction. Quinn reached out, jumping slightly catching it.

"Want my flower?" she asked. I smiled and nodded as she stuck it into my hair. She then turned to Santana "I would have given it to you but I know you don't like the mushy girlie shit"

I slapped her arm.

"Hey!" I shouted

"Don't hey me, you know you like my flower in your hair?"

Santana mumbled something, she was too far for me to hear, but Quinn shot her a look. I shook it off, ignoring Santana's little quips. I hoped that my rising level of excitement about Quinn being in town didn't show. It had been such a long time since I wanted us to be friends, so long since I wanted her to be in my life as more than just the girl who lashed out and took all her frustrations out on me.

We were nearing the restaurant now, only a couple of blocks off. Quinn put her arms around both our shoulders.

* * *

"Ladies" Kurt said standing at the door. He wrapped his hands around Quinn, missing her the last time she visited. She kissed his cheek as they pulled away.

"Mr. Hummel, how are you treating my girls?" she asked looking at Santana and me. I felt my face getting warm, so I looked at the street so the others wouldn't see it.

Once satisfied that I wasn't caught I rejoined the conversation the three were carrying on as we made our way into the restaurant. Santana slowed her stride to my own, linking our arms together. I was prepared for her to say something offensive, semi-offensive, or completely random. Instead she held onto me and smiled with a satisfied look on her face.

We walked over to an empty booth, where Quinn and Kurt filed in on one side and Santana let me go in before sliding next to me.

"So what did I miss in the past however long that Quinn's been here?" Kurt asked playing with the one unruly lock of hair he was comfortable with.

I wasn't with them for that long, so either Santana or Quinn would have to answer this question for him.

"Not a lot, we talked about school, Santana's move-"

"Going home" Santana added in a less than enthusiastic voice.

Kurt looked at the table, not saying anything. I thought about everything home, that we were missing, everything that we lost, the relationships that didn't last.

"Where's Caden?" Quinn asked changing the subject, God bless her.

"Wearing clothes I hope" Kurt mumbled. That earned him a high five from Santana and a scowl from me.

"Ignore them Quinn. He's still in class, said he'd meet us back at the apartment"

"First round's on me" Santana said, more like shouted

* * *

**QPOV**

"So I see you make it a habit of yours to find the roof of buildings" Santana said coming to sit next to me. We'd been back for half an hour now and I needed a moment to myself. I took a drag from the cigarette in my hand, holding it in for a couple of seconds before letting a long line of smoke go. I watched as it floated into the sky contorting into its own shape and dissipating.

I looked at Santana and smiled at the look on her face.

"What?" I asked

"You're different and at the same time, you are the you I've always known. Before you tell me something about being cryptic, let me explain" I motioned for her to continue and she did. "You smoke now, that's different. You are more relaxed than you were at any point in time in our lives, you smile more, worry less and you didn't even have to change your hair pink to do it"

"So what's the same?" I asked taking another drag

"You still hum when you think no one is listening, you take a book with you everywhere you go, you are still sarcastic as hell which I personally enjoy" she nudged me. "The most important one though, is you still look at her the same way. I know, I know you aren't gay, blah blah blah, but think about it for a minute Quinn, you at the very least have some feelings for Rachel. Think about the butterflies you get whenever she talks, looks at you, and sings, you can't deny those"

I closed my eyes thinking about the feeling in the pit of my stomach that I get when Rachel does all those things. How did Santana know, even if I didn't?

"How did you know?"

"It's the feeling I get with Brit"

I rubbed the end of the cigarette into the ground, next to where we were sitting.

"I'm not saying that this is what I'm feeling, you know that right?" I asked

"You don't have to say it to me Quinn, I'm not the one you're lying to; however I think you should stop lying to yourself and admit, that if Rachel felt the same way you would be up on all of that"

I looked at the stars in the sky; I didn't know what to say. I never thought about Rachel that way, how could I? She was always the person I couldn't stand to be away from. When we became friends I always thought it was my guilt that kept me wanting to be close to her.

"For what it's worth, I think you and Rachel would be a great thing. I think you could make it happen too" she looked at me with a reassuring look. "The thing is, I actually like the idea of you two being together. So take some time, think about it, see if there's a small part of you that wished you were with Rachel. Don't do it because I think you should, stop lying to yourself and think about what you really see when you look at Rachel. In the end, if it's what you want then great, if not at least you would know for sure"

I raised my eyebrow at her "You know I don't get you. You're a hypocrite Santana; you want me to admit that I have feelings for Rachel when you couldn't even hold on to Brit. What was it the long distance thing a bit too hard for you?" I asked, regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

She didn't say anything. She stared at me for a couple seconds longer, before standing and walking away.

"San I-"

She started towards me again.

"No Quinn, you're not sorry, you know why because you know you're right. I am a hypocrite because I love Brit and I broke up with her because I wasn't willing to work on us. At least I can admit it and I am trying to fix my mistakes. You however, are a coward because you and I both know you have feelings for Rachel but you're such a scared little girl, worried that her parents will disown her again if she gets one shred of true happiness and in this case being even remotely gay will do the trick right?. Call me out on my bullshit Quinn, but own yours first" she said leaving the roof without looking back at me.

I took another cigarette out, lighting it and taking a drag; so much for this week being fun.

* * *

As time passed I stared into the city that never sleeps. The nightlife for the New York was supposed to be amazing; instead I was on a roof, feeling like an ass for the things I said.

The door opened, but I refused to look around and see who it was. My jacket dropped into my lap followed by a beer in front my face. I took the beer and mumbled thank you. Santana sank down onto the vent where she left me and took a swig of her own beer.

"I swear to god if I ever see Caden's dick swinging and swaying in front of my face again I'm going to cut a bitch" she said

I swallowed my beer, trying to avoid spitting it back out.

"That is something I do not need to be thinking about, ever"

I put my jacket on and we drank our beers.

"It's louder here" I said listening to the nightlife going on around us.

"You get used to it. Listen Quinn-"

I put my arm around her shoulder. "I love you too Lopez" I said kissing her cheek. She pushed me off, wiping her cheek.

"Yeah well just because you went all soft on me doesn't mean I'm any less of a badass" She said seriously before cracking a smile.

More silence.

"Let's say there's some merit to what you said. How would I get her?"

Santana beamed at me with a look I associated with impending chaos. She started clapping excitedly, spilling beer.

"It was a hypothetical Santana" I pointed out.

"Yes but at least you're thinking about it. We're going home tomorrow, she will be away from Caden; show her what she's missing. You've got this Fabray"

"You're an idiot" I said finishing my beer.

She came to stand next to me taking one of my cigarettes out the box.

"That has yet to be proven"

I rolled my eyes and lit the cigarette for her.

**Next chapter is going to be the journey to Lima or in Lima. I haven't decided yet, either way it's going to be awesome. **

**Specks**


End file.
